I didn't except you to give up
by caresklaus
Summary: Summary: Stydia fic. [AU] After the nogistune drama, Stiles and Malia start dating & Lydia starts caring way more than she should. "I guess I just didn't expect you to give up when I might actually be starting to return some of your feelings!" she shouted, tears stinging her eyes.


**AN: Angsty. Just a warning.**

* * *

Lydia was staring at herself in her locker mirror, applying red lipstick when she first saw her at the end of the hall, through the reflection on the mirror. "Who's the new girl?" She asked Allison, who was leaning up against her own locker, right next to Lydia's.

"Remember that girl we turned into a human?" Allison asked her.

Lydia blushed a bit, remembering the day clearly since it was the day Stiles had saved her life and wrapped her up in his arms while doing so, she shook the thoughts out of her head before she answered Allison's awaiting question, "The were-coyote?" She asked, making a face. "Yeah, why?"

"That's the new girl," Allison said, pointing a finger in her direction.

"What the hell is she doing back here?" Lydia asked, going back to her makeup, "Personally, I was content on the fact that she was locked up in some insane asylum while we had to never see her again for the rest of our lives."

Allison shrugged, paying more attention to her nails then to their conversation, "Maybe she just wanted a normal life now?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, applying shiny red gloss to her lips before the bell rang, "Whatever. Listen, just because we know her and saved her and all, does that mean we have to be nice to her?" She asked, not lifting an eye off of her reflection.

"We should be," Allison sighed, zoning out a bit, "Considering she's Stiles' girlfriend and all…" She trailed off as Lydia's lipstick dropped out of her hands, bring Allison back to reality. "Lydia, you okay?"

"Um, yeah." She nodded as the picked up her lipstick and straightened back up again, "What did you just say before?" She asked.

"The new girl, Malia, She's Stiles' new girlfriend," Allison said slowly, carefully watching Lydia's reaction since her last time.

"When did that happen?" She demanded.

Allison shrugged, "Remember when Stiles got admitted to that Mental Hospital? Well, Scott said they met there and really hit it off…" Allison shrugged, zoning out again, only to come back to reality when Lydia's reaction was complete silence. "Lydia, you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I-I just have to go," Lydia stammered before she turned on one heel to see Stiles approaching Malia at the end of the hallway, taking her hand.

"Lydia?" Allison tried again after a moment.

"I gotta go.." Lydia turned her heel and stalked away from the couple in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

* * *

So far, after all this nogistune drama, Stiles loved having a normal life. He was glad his biggest problem was introducing Malia to his dad. But everyone was kind and nice to Malia. Scott offered to help her with transitioning from wolf/coyote to human. Kira offered to help her with classes she needed to study for. Allison even offered to take her shopping. Everyone had liked her and had been very approving of her. And then there was Lydia.

Stiles sighed, waiting for Lydia at her locker. They never really had a chance to talk and Stiles hadn't seen her all day, a rarity considering how close they've gotten. He looked up when he heard heels clicking coming his way, and a strawberry blonde owner of them.

"Stiles," She said, clearly surprised. Has he always waited at her locker? "What are you doing here?" She said, a bit briskly.

"Um, I-I didn't really see you all day so…" Stiles trailed off, clearly taken back by her cold treatment, causing him to stutter.

"What's up?" She asked, intending on making him uncomfortable as she opened her locker and started switching books out.

"We just haven't really had a chance to talk after everything that happened, you know all the being possessed drama and stuff…" he trailed off, lowering his voice to keep their conversation private. At the moment, Lydia actually felt bad for treating him so coldly, like the was she used to before their friendship blossomed. That was until a voice interrupted them.

"Stiles?" None other that Malia Tate (or Hale, Lydia didn't even know anymore), approached, breaking into their conversation.

"Hey," Stiles greeted her, smiling, while Lydia looked around wondering if she could just leave. "Lydia, you remember Malia, right?" Stiles asked, causing Lydia to look up from her thoughts of fleeing and nodded. "Malia, this is Lydia." Stiles introduced them, Malia noticing how he didn't give her a title, (considering she'd gotten, "Malia, this is my very best friend in the entire world, Scott Mccall" and "Malia, this is Scott's totally badass ex-girlfriend who I don't even know why they broke up in the first place, Allison Argent.") and raised an eyebrow. "Allison's friend," Stiles elaborated, if you could call it that.

"Oh yeah," Malia nodded even though it was painfully obvious she was faking. "Nice to meet you," She smiled politely.

"Likewise." Lydia gave the girl a tight-lipped smile. "Even though I kinda already know who you are since, we kinda saved your life."

"Oh, I didn't know you were a part of Scott's pack?" Malia looked up confused, at Stiles.

"Oh yeah," Stiles said, "Lydia's a banshee." He tried to explain, but only got a more confused look, "Um, a banshee is-"

"It's a long story," Lydia cut him off, "I mean I'm not even really sure what I am," She smiled again.

"Oh, well, it's still really great to meet you," the girl said again, lack of something else, anything else, to say.

"It was nice meeting you too," She smiled politely one last time, "but I have to get to class." Lydia said as she began to walk away.

"Lydia, we have like 5 more minutes until class starts." Stiles called after her.

Lydia turned on her heel, not stopping as she said to him coldly, "I like to be there early." and with that she stalked away from the couple for the second time that day.

"Ouch," Malia said after Lydia was out of ear shot, "What the hell did you do to piss her off?"

"I have no idea," Stiles answered as he looked after her.

* * *

Stiles hadn't seen Lydia since that day all week. By Friday afternoon, he was actually mad. Mad she'd been ditching him in class or studying in the library. Mad she'd come up with excuses about why she couldn't hang out this weekend or hang out after school. Mad that she was even skipping having lunch with them outside, and if she did come to lunch she'd eat inside.

"Anyone know whats been going on with Lydia, lately?" Stiles asked the group, getting nothing but shrugs.

"I have no idea," Allison said, picking at her lunch, "Ever since Monday, she's just been off." She shrugged.

"Maybe it's just banshee stuff?" Scott suggested, trying to help. "It really wears her out."

"I know, but it seems like more than that…" Stiles sighed, not being able to place the feeling he had.

"Why does she matter?" Malia asked, already brought up to date on the banshee stuff, well as much as they could explain. "I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but she's been blowing you off all week. Why do you care so much?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Stiles sighed, "I don't know, I just really wanted you to like her."

Malia rolled her eyes, "Just as much as she liked me?"

Stiles shook his head, "Lydia's just been under a lot of pressure lately. The real Lydia, once you get to know her, is pretty amazing." And before Malia could reply, Stiles was already out of his seat, "There she is." He sighed, going after her, leaving the gang to explain to Malia what the hell just happened.

"Lydia." Stiles called out after her, before she entered the school building. "Lydia!"

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning around to see the door close behind him. "Hey," He said a bit breathlessly, since he had to chase her across the courtyard.

"What's up?" She asked him innocently.

"'What's up?' a whole week of ignoring me, and you say 'What's up?'" Stiles asked her.

Lydia licked her lips as she stared at the ground, "I'm sorry, I've been busy." She shrugged.

"Doing what? Ditching me?" Stiles asked.

Lydia sighed, "Stiles, I don't have time for this conversation right now, Aiden will be here any minute," She said, causing him to scoff. It was even a bigger surprise considering she hadn't been seeing him for weeks. What would make her want to rekindle that relationship (if you could call it that)?

"I can't believe you're still seeing that guy," Stiles muttered.

"What?" Lydia asked, standing up straighter, a sign she was getting defensive, "You can hookup with a were-coyote that you've known for all of two days, and I can't hook up with Aiden, a simple werewolf?"

"That's different," Stiles sighed, "Malia is actually a really good person." He said, defending her.

"I'm sure she is," Lydia agreed sarcastically, "Why don't you go bother her?" She asked turning her back to him.

Stiles sighed, about to walk out on her and leave her alone before one thing stopped him before he walked through the door. "What did you think I was going to do Lydia? Wait around forever for you to maybe give me the time of day?"

Lydia whipped around, clearly upset. "I don't know what I thought Stiles!" She called now now, fuming now. "_I guess I just didn't except you to give up when__** I might actually be starting to return some of the feelings you've been throwing in my face since the third grade!**_" She shouted, tears stinging her eyes.

What did she just say?

They stood in that moment for a second. Stiles was trying to process what just happened. Lydia realizing she might have just let the cat out of the bag about her feelings for Stiles. Feelings she was desperately trying to get rid of. The only thing that broke that moment was the sound of a door opening, revealing Aiden standing there, extremely confused.

"I gotta go," Lydia whispered, making her way to Aiden while trying to recover from the moment.

"Lydia, wait a sec…" Stiles tried quietly, but that only made Lydia quicken her pace before she grabbed Aiden's hand, leaving Stiles still shocked in the doorway.

"So, you wanna talk about what the hell that was?" Aiden asked as soon as they were far enough anyway.

Lydia sighed collecting herself. It was bad enough she admitted herself to Stiles, but now every werewolf in Beacon Hills. Aiden had heard. Oh, god. Scott had heard too. She sighed, running a shaking hand through her hair and shaking her head, "No, the last thing I want to do is talk about what the hell that was."

* * *

Lydia was wrapped up in covers and surrounded by textbooks by later that evening. That's what she normally did when she had a problem, she'd use research and studying to figure out how to fix it. Unfortunately, she didn't think mathematical equations would help her with her Stiles problem.

Lydia sighed, re-living the events of the afternoon. Shortly after Aiden found Stiles and Lydia in the hallway, he couldn't let go of what she said, so that ended that relationship. Not the she really cared-he was just a distraction anyway. She just didn't know when he stopped being a distraction for Jackson and start becoming one for Stiles.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts, "Mom, I'm fine." She called out, not really wanting company. She sighed when there was another knock, "Allison, I'm fine." She called out again.

"Lydia?" Came the last voice she expected on the planet to knock on her door, "It's-"

"Stiles." She finished, sitting up in bed and trying to organize her mess in a second before she sat on the edge of her bed. "Come in."

"Hey," Stiles greeted her as he entered, "Your mom let me in." He explained.

Lydia nodded, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Stiles shrugged, "I couldn't get what you said to me today out of my head."

Lydia sighed, not making eye contact with him, "What about Malia?" she asked nearly silently.

"Well, um, she kind of heard you in the hallway, along with Scott, and then I kind of had to tell her about, um, us, I guess." He stuttered through the sentence.

"Then what happened?"

"She said that, we had way too much history to go up against, and she didn't really want to date a guy that wanted to be with another girl and…" He trailed off as Lydia put her head in her hands. "What happened with Aiden?" He asked before she could say something.

"He couldn't let go of what I said to you, so he dumped me," she shrugged, "Stiles,I'm so sorry for ruining your relationship with Malia." Despite not liking the girl, Lydia didn't want to see Stiles hurt.

"Don't be." He shrugged, "She was kind of a distraction. I always sorta had feelings for someone else," He said, looking over at Lydia before she took her head out of her hands to look up at him.

"What about your feelings for Malia?" She asked quietly.

"They were non-existent." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why'd you date her?" She asked.

"To try to get over you." He sighed, looking over at her, "That's actually a lot easier said than done." He said, causing her to crack a smile. "I'm sorry about you and Aiden."

"Don't be," She shook her head. "It's not like it was a relationship or anything." She shrugged, smiling lightly at him, causing him to smile.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened today or keep putting it off?" He asked after a minute, causing Lydia to put her head back in her hands.

"That's not how I wanted to tell you," She said softly.

"How were you going to tell me?" He asked, out of curiosity.

"I didn't think I was ever going to tell you," She answered honestly.

"Why not?"

"I was scared." She sighed.

Stiles looked over at Lydia for a second, "Do you know why I started to date Malia, even though I still had feelings for you?"

She shook her head, "No."

Stiles sighed, "It was because I was afraid that if I couldn't move on from you now, I was afraid I would never be able to. I'd just spend my entire life waiting for you to notice me, and my heart breaking every time you hooked up with some random jock…" Just as he finished, Lydia found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you," She breathed, her voice thick with tears.

"Don't cry, Lydia." He said after a moment he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't cry,"

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling out of his embrace to wipe her tears, "I just feel so badly,"

"Lydia, I'm not mad at you." He said, looking her in the eyes, "I've already forgiven you." She smiled a bit, still blinking away tears, "I just need to know something."

"Anything," She nodded.

"Did you mean what you said at lunch today? About, maybe, having feelings for me?" He asked quietly, before Lydia realized why, he was scared. She had his heart in her hands and two years ago she would've broken it without breaking a nail, but she was here now.

"Yeah, Stiles." She nodded, smiling. "I did mean it. There's no doubt in my mind." she nodded again, more than once.

"Really?" Stiles looked at her, the same way he did after the panic attack kiss, like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yeah," She nodded, full on grinning this time. And not even giving Stiles a warning, she reached of the tip of her toes and brought Stiles' lips down to hers. Just like the panic attack kiss. Except this time she didn't have to, she _wanted_ to.


End file.
